ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Who's Legion?
'Who's Legion?' is third episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben, Gwen and Kevin are assaulted by Sixsix and Kraab. On the moment Sixsix mentioned the name 'Legion', they disappaer. Then they met a strange alien, is he an ally or an enemy? Plot Sixsix and Kraab are attacking the trio in midtown Bellwood. Ben mocks that Sixsix finally gets a job after his last failure on Xenon, 9 years ago. He then transformed in a new alien called Cluster. With Cluster, he unleased little living bombs. This is good enough to weaken Kraab to be bested by a hard punch of Kevin. Sixsix is still flying and says that Legion will good for the death of the trio. On that moment, Kraab and Sixsix disappaer. From out the shadows comes a strange alien, who claims to be Franklin. Ben, Kevin and Gwen ask him what he does on earth and more important what his intentions are. He rises his arm and blasts a lighting strike right in the Ultimatrix. It start to glow and tells that Cranican DNA is recognized. Franklin tells him to use it on the right moment and that he will need this form soon. Before they can ask another question, he's vanished in a lightingstrike. Meanwhile near Encephalonus IV, two plumber spaceship are protecting an cargoship. Inside the cargoship, there is an experimental weapon that has to be transported. The first spaceship is hijacked by Bioware and Cyberwolf, the second is taked over by Velocity and Firewall. Magister D'oid, a Biosovortian and Captain Zerr, an Arachnichimp in the first ship and Magister Keil, a Petrosapien and Magister Dyhlen, a Citrakayah in the second are killed by the assault. A third spaceship makes his way to the cargoship. On board of this third ship are Frankenwolf, Monstrosity and Powerhouse. When the cargoship is also hijacked, Frankenwolf start to his killing spree, starting with the drones. In the ship, there are two plumbers, magister Vegosas, a Florauna and Cadet Alan Albright. Monstrosity get the command to dump the Cadet in outerspace and imprisoned the Florauna. Frankenwolf don't like it but has no other choice then listen to his master. Ben, Gwen and Kevin arrived on the place delict and see that the group are ready to go. Ben commands Kevin to enter the cargoship and to let him out. He choices Echo Echo, with the idea of Ultimate Echo Echo but mistransformed another new alien, Mantisaur. He sees Alan in the vacuum of space and rescued him just on the time. But this heroic action comes with a price. They escaped when Powerhouse make a teleport. Back home, after they brought Alan to Galvan mark II for recovery, they are debating over what Sixsix said. Could this group terrorists be 'Legion'? Gwen searches on the Extranet to find any information about the 'Legion'. She stated that she can't find anything. Kevin mocks: "What did you think they should do? Advertising?" On planet, with the size of the moon, in the Sirius-B Solar System, we sees a huge castle on one of the 3 continents. Inside its dungeons we find Sixsix chained. For out the lab steps a new ally of the group, Vegosas is no more, he's now Vegatem! Aliens Used Cluster (First Appearance) Cluster.jpg|'Cluster' Mantisaur.jpg|'Mantisaur' Echo Echo (First Re-appearance) Mantisaur (First Appearance) Others Cadet Alan Albright (First Re-appearance) Captain Zerr (First Appearance)(Deceased) Franklin (First Appearance) Magister D'oid (First Appearance)(Deceased) Magister Dyhlen (First Appearance)(Deceased) Magister Kiel (First Appearance)(Deceased) Magister Vegasos (First Appearance)(Transformed in Vegatem) Villians Bioware (first appearance) Bioware.jpg|'Bioware' Cyberwolf.jpg|'Cyberwolf' Frankenwolf.jpg|'Frankenwolf' Firewall.png|'Firewall' Kraab (ben10 AA).png|'Kraab' Monstrosity.png|'Monstrosity' Mummy-vicktor.png|'Powerhouse' Vegatem.jpg|'Vegatem' Velocity.png|'Velocity' Nevesneves.jpg|'Sixsix' Cyberwolf Firewall (first appearance) Frankenwolf (first appearance) Kraab (first re-appearance) Monstrosity Powerhouse Sixsix (first re-appearance)(imprisoned) Vegatem (first re-appearance) Velocity (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance